This invention relates to a cover for a sprinkler head and more particularly to a protective cover for a fire suppression sprinkler head which does not interfere with the action of the sprinkler.
Public buildings need to be safe. One requirement for public buildings, which renders them safe, is a series of sprinkler heads adapted to release water in case of a fire. With sprinkler heads dispersed throughout a building, activation and release of water on a fire can save lives and reduce property damage.
One of the problems with the structure of a sprinkler head comes from its desired configuration, in order to provide effective fire suppression. With a sprinkler head used in a prison or other incarceration facility, the typical structure of such a sprinkler head leaves it very much exposed to damage. A sprinkler head, used in an incarceration facility, may also be subjected to many inappropriate uses or treatments.
It is quite common for an incarcerated person to put a bar of soap in a sock and achieve an effective weapon for striking a blow. Such a weapon may be used against a person or a thing, such as a sprinkler head. Blows from such a weapon or any other source can damage the sprinkler head and cause an inappropriate discharge of the water, along with an undesirable disturbance.
Also, due to the structure of the sprinkler head a depressed person in such confinement may be able to fashion a sufficient noose and secure it to a sprinkler head. This structure can clearly permit a person to commit suicide or to cause a self-inflicted injury.
Thus, it is desired to protect the sprinkler head while leaving in accessible to the purpose for which it was designed, that is putting out fires. The length of the sprinkler head leaves it accessible to beating with the soap in a sock or other suitable fashion. Any known coverage or protecting device suffers from the same problem as the sprinkler head itself.
A way must be found to protect the sprinkler head, while at the same time permitting the heat to have access thereto. The heat can permit the sprinkler head to be activated. Any interference with heat reaching the sprinkler head can reduce its fire suppression capabilities to an undesired level.
Also it is desirable to protect the sprinkler head, while at the same time permitting the light to have access thereto. The light can permit the sprinkler head to be inspected. Any interference with light reaching the sprinkler head can reduce its possibility of simplified inspection of the sprinkler head and the cover assembly.
The cover of a sprinkler head, must be strongly secured against damage and prevent improper use of the sprinkler head. Such a cover must also be easily released in case of fire, so that the sprinkler may release water appropriately.
To maximize one advantage weakens the other requirement. Thus to make the protective cover strong, weakens the use of the sprinkler. To make the sprinkler head usable, the protective cover must be weakened. It is desired to maximize strength of both requirements.
Among the many objectives of this invention is the provision of a releasable protective cover for a fire protection sprinkler head.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a releasable protective cover capable of absorbing at least one blow.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a releasable protective cover for a fire protection sprinkler, in order to minimize an opportunity for a self inflicted injury.
Still, another objective of this invention is to provide a releasable protective cover for a fire protection sprinkler in order to minimize an opportunity for a suicide.
Additionally, an objective of this invention is to provide a releasable protective cover for a fire protection sprinkler, with minimized interference with the sprinkler head.
Also, an objective of this invention is to provide a releasable protective cover for a fire protection sprinkler, in order to minimize unrequired water release.
A further objective of this invention is to provide a releasable protective cover for a fire protection sprinkler, which provides access to heat for the sprinkler head.
A still further objective of this invention is to provide a releasable protective cover for a fire protection sprinkler, which includes a light source for inspection of the sprinkler head.
These and other objectives of the invention (which other objectives become clear by consideration of the specification, claims and drawings as a whole) are met by providing a releasable protective cover assembly for a sprinkler head, which is activated by heat and substantially immune to damage from blows and inappropriate use.